


Bruise

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post Battle, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:57:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the (tumblr) prompt: <i>Stony, lazy, cuddly sex ? like after a battle, they're exhausted but happy to still be alive or something like that...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Dunicha

“You have a bruise,” Tony says, peeling Steve’s underarmour up and off when he lifts his arms. “It’ll fade,” he replies, catching Tony and pulling him into his lap. 

“I know, but still. Needs some kisses.” 

Steve smiles and wraps his arms around Tony, and then threads them into his hair as he dips to kiss the purpling bruise. Steve pulls at Tony’s shirt til he moves and lets it slip off, the bruise forgotten in favour of plundering Steve’s mouth and pressing their chests together. Steve’s dirty, covered with the grime Tony’s suit protects him against, but Tony likes it, likes the way the physical exertion of a proper fight has Steve sweating like nothing else does. He licks a stripe along the thick muscle of his shoulder, savouring the salt musk taste of the sweat of hard work. It’s like fire in his veins, stirring him on to bite and lick and suck til there’s a mark of his own on Steve’s skin, borne of lust instead of anger, and the moan it draws from Steve resonates into Tony’s chest. 

 

Steve grips Tony by the waist and shifts his hips, grinding against the hardness he’s nursed since having Steve in his arms flying back to the tower. Now he’s out of the suit, Steve’s the stronger one again, nearly tearing the fabric of Tony’s pants as he shifts them out of the way enough to have the aching flesh in his hand. As soon as he has it, he moves, letting go to pick Tony up, press him down into the couch cushions to pull his pants the rest of the way off til Tony’s laying there naked, waiting for Steve to decide just how he wants him. He drinks Tony in with his eyes as he pulls off his own pants, another expanse of mottled skin across a thigh that he doesn’t give mind to, til he’s naked and moving his way across the couch to press himself against Tony. 

 

He wraps his arms around Tony preciously, the two of them too exhausted to do much more than melt into the other’s arms. The only thing urgent about either of them is their erections, still raring for a battle not yet fought. It’s enough to just be here, in the warm embrace of one another’s love, skin touching skin from their lips to their toes. But Steve’s mindful of this last issue of business, and pushes between them to gather their cocks in one huge hand, Tony licking his own and adding it to help. It’s more accurately the two of them jerking themselves off, but as close as they are, knuckles knocking and not quite enough space, it feels like they’re as one, a single organism, one thing watching itself in a perfect mirror. They kiss, soft and deep as their hands keep moving, hips working as they fuck their fists towards each other til they come in quick succession, panting breaths in and out of each other’s mouths.

 

The bruise on Steve’s neck is already fading, but it will stay an hour or more, and Tony leans in to kiss it again, his imperfect mark on Steve’s perfect skin. Steve’s hands tighten on him again, pulling him in and holding him, the two not moving but not asleep either, just present, together, alive.


End file.
